


I Hate You

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Akashi Seijuurou for my bb Jen!, Reader loves oblivious Suna Rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: A burst of reader's emotions towards Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	I Hate You

You were extremely miserable, or rather, you continued living your life with a miserable routine. Honestly, you no longer understood yourself, or rather your own feelings. A part of you felt pathetic.

You were a _mess._

Your friends were aware; well, _at least_ the friends that mattered were aware of your predicament. The rest however, could care less. Your best friends, Akashi and Jen, knew you better and would always give you a good scolding as if they were your parents; and honestly they might as well be for being such lovey-dovey suckers that made you want to punch them whenever they were all over each other. They knew that the millions ( _kidding, maybe just like a handful_ ) of boys ( _yes, boys. They acted like boys anyway_ ) that you go through ( _every week? Weeks? Month? Who was even counting?_ ) were just to hide your true feelings about your other best friend.

Who you're terribly _in love_ with.

Who was very _oblivious_ to your feelings.

Who obviously didn't feel the same way about you, always choosing his current _overly_ clingy girlfriend over you.

Well, ex-girlfriend? Who knows? They're relationship was nowhere near perfect, but who were you to judge? You were only able to notice anyway because of your feelings for _him_ , which you’ve been desperately trying to get rid of these past couple of weeks after realizing that loving him has been nothing but exhausting.

But back to his current arm candy, all you knew was, she was intolerable, well to _you_ at least. Every little thing about her frustrated you but you knew deep down inside that it was only because she was with the man that you wanted the most. You sighed.

_Fuck you, Suna Rintarou._

Ah yes, _the_ Suna Rintarou.

Your one true love, the one you can't seem to shake out of your head...or heart.

To you, he was perfect. He was, wasn't he? Why couldn't you have him?

_And why the fuck do you keep pinning on someone you will never have?_

_Ah shit, now I'm talking to myself again._

_Y/N._

_.....Y/N._

_.............Y/N!_

You snapped out of your thoughts, the voice of your best friend instantly bringing you back down to reality and a pair of green eyes came to focus. You blinked.

"What?" you yelled over the loud music, irritated at the sight of your best friend’s obvious features. She was, _in no doubt_ , about to scold you.

"Don't use that tone with me," the brunette yelled back, the music blaring around the both of you, her green orbs narrowing towards your direction and you simply rolled your eyes. _Told you, she was like a parent._ "How many times do Akashi and I have to save you from trouble?"

This time, however, it was your turn to glare at Jen. "It's not like I asked you to be here!

"Don't give me that atti—"

"Retract your claws, kitties." Akashi teased as he approached the two of you; concern already evident in his eyes as you looked up at him. You shook your head, your muscles still tense at Jen’s sudden burst of confrontation.

You shifted your weight, facing the direction of the entrance of the already crowded club, barely even seeing the black door due to the sweaty bodies dancing in the middle of the room. Though, as soon as they entered, it didn't go unnoticed by your own eagle eyes. You were expecting it, him at least, but not _her._

So the rumors that you had heard tonight were right.

They were back together. You needed to get out.

You didn't want him to see you here of all places, without a date. Well you _had_ a date, who ditched you for another girl who had been flashing her cleavage towards his direction the entire time he was dancing beside you, and when you didn't comply to a nasty grinding on the dance floor, you were forgotten. 

_Whatever. I didn't really like him that much anyway._

You began to feel as if your soul was being sucked out of your body as the couple spotted you and your little group. You began growing frantic as they began to approach, you could practically feel your heart beating rapidly in your chest as your gaze locked with his own.

 _Fuck._ There was no escaping now.

It wasn't as if you wanted to avoid him ( _okay let's be honest, you kinda do, maybe a little_ ), but you just weren't in the mood to deal with his girlfriend.

_What was her name again? Ah right, Anabella. Bitchella. Funny? No? Sorry, tough crowd in there little head._

Okay, maybe you were exaggerating a little bit. Akashi and Jen were amazing people and they seem to think that BitchE— _Ella_ , was a good enough person. Maybe it was just... you.

_Or maybe she's worse than what I had exaggerated. Yup, definitely._

Your breath hitches in the back of your throat as Suna flashes you a glimpse of his pearly whites, the smirk that you swear, always knocks you off of your feet. You tried to regain your composure as they made their way across the dance floor towards the little area you and your group of friends were mingling away. Well, they were mingling, you just stood there being all gloomy.

"Hey!" Suna greeted as they finally approached you, his smirk growing wider as he released his grip on Ella to pull you into a hug. "Are we late? Sorry, we had a few errands to run before getting here."

You cleared your throat, hoping your voice doesn't crack as you returned the hug before pulling away to smile up at him,"Nah, you haven't missed anything anyway."

"That's a lie! You should've seen it, Suna-san! Y/N was about to blow her top off at the Grinder!" One of your friends teased, the others joining in with a laugh, well except for Akashi and Jen, that is, they looked nowhere near amused.

"Shut it!" you hissed at them before shifting your attention over to BitchEl— _sorry, Ella._ "Hey Ella." you greeted, pressing your lips to a thin line.

You could have sworn she sized you up for a second, or maybe you were just hallucinating from the alcohol in your system mixed with your negativity, but it took her a few seconds before she responded with a nod. "Yeah, hey."

"Right, okay." you muttered through gritted teeth, shifting your attention back to Suna. "You enjoy yourselves."

You couldn't take it anymore, the tension became thick in the air, you could have sworn the music stopped but you were clearly just imagining things. Without another word, you shifted the weight on the balls of your feet towards the little table occupied by your group of friends and snatched the glass of whiskey from one of your friend's grip which he protested but you simply ignored him, completely and almost instantly downing the whiskey much to everyone's surprise.

You fought the urge to scrunch up your face in disgust at the bitter taste that rolled down your throat and spreaded warmth in the pit of your stomach as you released a soft cough before slamming the glass down on the table. "Come on Jen, let's dance!" you squealed, ignoring the bewildered expressions from everyone around you and wrapped your fingers around her wrist to pull her with you towards the area full of sweaty infested bodies that danced along to the beats of the DJ that blasted from the speakers .

"Way to act subtle, (Y/N)!" Jen hissed in your ear, and you rolled your eyes at her. This was going to be a long _fucking_ night.

You simply ignored her, pulling yourself back as your body swayed to the upbeat music, the alcohol you've consumed running its course in your body, sending your mind spinning. It was almost as if the food you had eaten earlier wanted to resurface itself but you held yourself back, letting the alcohol take over as your feet began taking off away from Jen, eventually feeling beads of sweat roll down the back of your neck from the heat radiating from the other bodies surrounding you.

You felt someone's hands wrap sneakily around your body, their body pressing against your back and you didn't care, not one bit and it’s obviously the alcohol's doing. 

You spun yourself around to face the stranger, lightly nipping at your bottom lip at the sight of his strong features. You snaked your arms around his neck, letting him grind himself against your own body, not knowing that your friends were watching you in pure amusement.

From across the room, Jen could be seen gawking at her best friend before she let her bottom lip jut out into a pout. She hated it when you acted like this. You only started acting like this when Suna had introduced Ella and started bringing her along. Well, ever since Suna started dating around for that matter, it wasn’t as if Ella had been around for long, but the very sight of Suna with anyone else but you was enough to send you off on a journey of reckless behavior. But despite that, she stood by you— _always_. She knew how badly your heart gets crushed every time Suna introduces anyone to the group, you've been trying your best to get Suna to notice you as anything else but a friend, but it was as if he was oblivious to your advances.

She sauntered away from the sweaty bodies that infected the dance floor towards her boyfriend who instantly wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body, "You tried your best, love. Don't beat yourself up." He murmured softly into her ear when he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into her hair.

She let out a soft sigh, nodding her head slowly as she kept her gaze locked on you, almost as if she was a protective mother who didn't want to see you get into trouble.

"Hey, look at me..." he trailed off, using his index finger and thumb to tilt her head back slightly by her chin to gaze down in her eyes, "Y/N's a big girl, she'll always come around despite being a little crazy. She always comes back to you, you two are practically sisters."

She nods her head in response before looking back up to look towards your direction to keep an eye on you. However, the very sight unfolding before her had been enough for her jaw to drop, along with the rest of the group. 

There you were, lip-locked with the stranger, practically grinding against each other but that wasn't what surprised her.

What surprised her was Suna, rushing towards you, leaving Ella behind with a scowl splashed across her features from being abandoned. And once he did reach you, his fingers wrapped around your forearm and tugged you away from the stranger's grip.

A whine escaped your lips, expecting Akashi or Jen to be the culprit and you were just about to give them a piece of your mind but despite your hazy gaze, you knew who those eyes belonged to. You took a second, blinking a couple of times before mimicking his glare with your own. "What the fuck!" you screeched, pulling your arm away from Suna’s grip. You questioned him with your eyes before shaking your head at him and stomping away from the dance floor and out of the club, Suna trailing behind you.

"What's going on with you, Y/N!" he practically yelled, you ignored him. Ignored the stares from strangers that were within the vicinity. You kept walking, your feet growing weak at Suna’s confrontation, _when did he care for your crazy antics?_ You could hear his footsteps, faint but close enough. "Why are you being such a child?"

"What's it to you, Suna?" you asked, sarcasm dripping from your voice as you spoke. Once again, you were spun around by him and you’re met with his pleading gaze.

"What do you mean what's it to me? I care about you. You're my best friend!"

You couldn't help but let out an unflattering snort, rolling your eyes at him. "That's really funny."

"What?" he asked, completely confused as his brows furrow, "What on earth has gotten you so possessed lately?"

You let out a scoff, your mere state was evident at the fact that you weren't anywhere near decent to have a proper discussion with; the alcohol in your system was now in full control, "Oh shut up, Rintarou. Leave me alone."

"You're being ridiculous," he shakes his head, taking a few steps closer, "You're clearly drunk, let me take you home. Please." you didn't know if you were imagining it, but it was as if his tone was begging you, and for you, it had been quite a while since he showed any sign of vulnerability.

Taking a step forward, you gave him a good shove that caused you to stumble ever so slightly at the force you exerted, "Why are you doing this to me?"

He lets out a sigh, steadying himself from the hard shove you gave despite your intoxicated state, "What are you talking about? What have I done?"

"The real question is," you scoff, lifting a finger and pointing it at him accusingly, "What haven't you done?" you practically screeched, strangers passing by were probably thinking you were both having a lover's spat.

_You wish, though. Don't you? The lover part, that is._

He grabs your wrist gently but all you could do is flick him away, growing frustrated at his actions. You felt like he was treating you like a child, "You're just drunk, let me take you home."

"I hate you!" you cried, feeling your chest tighten. Why does he care if you're drunk, it's not like he's cared before, always busy with the women he's been with to actually give you any of his attention.

He halts his approach, dumbfounded. A foreign ache initiating in his now growing heavy heart, "What?"

"I hate you," you croaked, a sarcastic or rather, a broken laugh slipping past your lips as you repeated the words to him, "I hate you." You flicker your gaze over to the scene behind Suna, noticing Akashi and Jen, awkwardly standing a few feet away, probably wary of approaching. At least, BitchE— _Ella_ , wasn't giving an appearance, you would have lost it even more.

You return your attention to Suna who stood there, staring at you, a hundred questions probably running through his mind as to why you could possibly hate him. He knew for a fact that he hasn't been the greatest best friend there is, or that he's been neglectful lately, but to a point where you openly admit that you hate him, it was a slap to his face.

All he could muster up was, "Why?"

"Wow. Unbelievable," you scoffed, shaking your head, "You don't even realize do you? And you call yourself my best friend?" You grew frustrated now, "You know what, go screw yourself! I'm done! I'm done being treated this way! I hate you for treating me like some doormat that whenever something goes wrong, you're there knocking on my door but the moment I need you, you're busy with whoever the fuck you're dating during the week!"

His brows furrowed in confusion, "Coming from you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" you countered, giving him another good shove.

He lets out a laugh of disbelief, shaking his head as he takes a step closer to you, just to probably annoy you, "You've dated a bunch of men—"

"That was only for you to get jealous, you fucking prick!" you snapped.

He felt his shoulders grow tense from your confession, you could sense he was growing more confused, "What?"

You didn't know what it was, but it was probably from all the hidden emotions and the alcohol in your system was now long gone, replaced with only but anger for the man before you for being so oblivious, "I hate you." you repeat those words to him with both anger and sadness laced in your voice, "I hate you because you're barely there for me anymore. I hate you because I have to practically beg for you to even bother to come here today! I hate you because you've been distant!" you croaked, tears now threatening to spill from the corners of your eyes.

"Y/N—"

You cut him off, pressing your palms against his chest to give him another hard shove, "I hate you for letting me run circles around you when you obviously don't even give a damn. I hate you because you taught me that home isn't a place where I grew up but a person."

You couldn't help yourself anymore, all you could do was let the tears flow and there he stood, you didn't know if reality was now slapping across his face or if he was still lost with what you were saying but despite the tears blurring your vision, you continued your ranting, finding it even more difficult to breathe, "I hate you because every time you put me down, you keep taking away pieces of me with you. I hate you because I had to watch other people get the love that I deserved, the love that I've pinned after for so many years but you're too fucking oblivious to notice!"

You couldn't help but let out a dry laugh, shaking your head at yourself for being so ridiculous, you didn't know why you bother wasting your time, if he didn't care to notice back then, what was the difference now? You bring a hand up to wipe the tears away with the back of your hand, you feel pathetic. "I hate you," you repeated once more before your voice finally cracked, _"I hate that I love you."_

_Silence._

_Unbelievable_ , you thought. You were right, he didn't care. You let out a scoff, and tried to save what was left of your dignity and started to walk off, but only to be dragged back by the wrist.

And before you realized what was happening, his lips were on yours.

Too shocked to fully understand what was happening, you couldn't find yourself to return such sentiment but it only lasted for a second before he pulled back to cup your cheeks in his hands, stroking your freshly stained tear soaked cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, " _But darling..._ " he trailed off as he meets your gaze, his eyes glossy from the overwhelming emotions, "I love you too."


End file.
